


In the night, my thoughts

by Owliechan



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29562240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owliechan/pseuds/Owliechan
Summary: Talinda ripensa ad una giornata un po' pesante, passando, di nuovo, una notte a guardare suo marito
Relationships: Chester Bennington/Talinda Bentley
Kudos: 2





	In the night, my thoughts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dean_Winchester89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dean_Winchester89/gifts).



> I pensieri di una notte dopo una giornata turbolenta.  
> Ho immaginato Talinda pensare ad una giornata tipo con Chester, con tutti i suoi demoni, la sua famiglia ed i suoi soldier

Guardo il ragazzo sdraiato accanto a me, almeno adesso si è addormentato.  
È difficile che riesca a dormire senza le sue pasticche, ma dopo una giornata del genere sarebbe crollato chiunque.  
Mi appoggio alla spalliera del letto chiudendo appena gli occhi, le immagini della giornata che corrono, facendomi sentire in mezzo ad un tornado.  
Chester ha a cuore due cose: la famiglia e i suoi bambini, e se gli toccano una delle due non prometto che stia calmo. Ma oggi hanno osato toccare la sua famiglia, i suoi soldier, e non l'ha presa bene, per niente, ormai l'ho imparato anche io.  
Non puoi dirgli che un fan ha tentato il suicidio solo perché ascoltava le sue canzoni, non senza restare impunito.  
Chester crea le canzoni non per se, ma per loro, per poterli salvare, per poter dare loro il conforto, più che confortarsi. Nessuno della band pensa a qualcuno in particolare, quando creano le canzoni.  
Nascono dal nulla ma restano dentro i cuori di tutti noi, quindi no.  
Non è colpa loro se un fan ha cercato di chiudere il suo libro.  
Gli passo una mano tra i capelli quando lo sento agitato, guardandolo mentre si accoccola verso di me, come se sentisse freddo. Lo copro meglio e poi mi stendo al suo fianco.  
Ho il terrore di vederlo sparire, ho paura che anche lui, un giorno, voglia chiudere il suo libro.  
O meglio.  
Io lo so che lo farà ed è questo quello che mi terrorizza di più, ancora di più di non sapere quando o come.  
Non è facile, è un disastro perché nemmeno io so come aiutarlo, in questi momenti bui, ma ci sto provando, assieme ai ragazzi e a Mike, ma è difficile.  
Come si alzerà la mattina? SI alzerà o rimarrà tutto il giorno a letto? E se la depressione si fa rivedere durante un'uscita coi bambini cosa devo fare?  
Sospiro e poi guardo l'orario, gli bacio la fronte e mi alzo.  
Anche oggi Morfeo non si è visto, forse arriverà domani


End file.
